Junjou Romantica: AU
by Draugneth
Summary: Misaki Takahashi is suddenly having some unexpected and odd problems. What started as a need for some college entrance exam tutoring has somehow led her to being romanced by a suave older man who also happens to be her big brother's best friend. AU! FemMisakiXUsagi-san. ADOPTED FROM PRINCESA ALISAKURA. Summary not mine!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This story has been adopted from Princesa Aliskura. Check out her stories! Chapters 1-8 are purely hers and so are the fem!characters! She's also left instructions on how to continue this story, so really almost all of it is hers, she simply wishes that I continue it for her. Enjoy!

I don't own Junjou Romantica, or this story. This disclaimer is for all chapters as I get lazy.

Chapter 1

 _This building_... She thought with anxiety, _is the super luxury housing that was built on the circumference of earth_..

Eighteen year old Misaki Takahashi grimaced and clutched the plastic bag that held a metal pot filled with stew tighter. She wore a dark green hoodie that partially covered a beige wavy skirt. Over the sweater was a light jacket that was left unzipped. She wore black knee length socks and converse shoes and her shoulder length hair was tied back into a small ponytail.

Her emerald eyes narrowed, _I shouldn't be bringing pork stew at a place like this._

Swallowing her nervousness, Misaki walked in the high rise building. She made it to the top floor and walked to the door she was supposed to find and rang the doorbell.

Nothing.

She rang it again, this time twice.

Still nothing.

Again, she rang it. Multiple times.

 _Dammit, no ones answering the door..._ She thought in annoyance and rolled her eyes.

So, what is a regular girl like her doing at a abnormal place like this? Because the man who lived there was about to become her new tutor. This guy was like a god, super best selling novelist- Akihiko Usami. At least that's what Misaki had heard. Since she was never much of a book reader, she didn't really care. Yet, for some odd reason, this supposed literary god is her brother's friend.

Anyway, her first impression wasn't the best.

* * *

 _A few days earlier..._

Misaki glared at her mock test results as she walked back home from school. Her uniform jacket was unbuttoned, showing a warm and comfortable look.

 _Only four more months until the entrance exams_ , her annoyance faded until a melancholy mood, _And if I'm still testing like this... I'm in trouble_.

Eventually, she made her way to her small suburban house that she shared with her brother and opened the front door, "Tadaim-!"

She cut herself off as soon as her gaze landed on her brothers form, as well as another mans. This man was draped over her brother, smothering him, and was bent down and gripping her Nii-chan's face as if to kiss him.

Takahiro smiled, "Oh, welcome back Misaki."

Misaki was still frozen in shock. Her left eye twitched.

Her brother was too focused on his friend, "Hey Usagi-san, let me go now."

The silver haired man eyed the stunned girl, "Is she your kid sister?"

"Yep. Miskai, this is my friend Akihiko Usami. " Said Takahiro, completely oblivious to the events that were happening.

Akihiko then smirked at the girl and scoffed, "You two are completely different."

Misaki, still blushing, glared at the man.

* * *

 _Present day..._

 _He did say I can let myself if he's not home_ , She thought to herself, looking around at the spacious condo. "This place is so big!"

Misaki continued to look around as she set the pot of stew on the coffee table, then a package caught her eye. It was package filled with books, with her tutors name on it. She grabbed a novel and flipped though the pages.

 _No way he wrote this?_

She flipped through the pages and set it down, the yet another package caught her attention. It was also filled with books but of a different kind. It was a boys love novel with a different pen name. Misaki blushed and flipped through the pages. She stopped dead and glared at the page, he eye starting to twitch again.

Her brother and Akihiko's names were used for the main characters. The teens anger bubbled as she read on and on and on.

 _'Akihiko then... Takahiro also...'_

She exploded. Her anger almost shook the building.

With all her furry, Misaki kicked opened the door she was sure was the master bedroom, "WAKE UP YOU BASTARD PIECE OF CRAP AUTHOR! THIS STUPID BOOK IS ABOUT YOU AND MY BROTHER ISN'T IT?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW!"

She stopped her shrieking when she saw the room. It was like a child's room. Teddy bears were all over the place, a bunny was seen playing the drums and a model train was 'choo-chooing' around. Misaki's eyes widened, _no way_ , she thought and looked at the lump of sheets on the bed.

It was the author, Akihiko. "You saw...didn't you..."

Immediately, all of the girls anger blew away. Fear and dread replaced it.

 _The great author Akihiko Usami, graduated T university of law at the top of his class. The youngest ever to the Naomori Award_ , Misaki shook her head, _D-don't be intimidated you!_

Finding her voice, the girl spoke in anger, "Hey you! The characters in this dirty book are you and my brother, aren't they?!"

She threw the book down on the ground, "You are a nasty old pervert!"

The man just simply stared at the girl as she carried on.

"I knew there was something weird about you the moment we met! You were hanging all over my brother and you said that in exchange for tutoring me, you just wanted his homemade pork soup as payment," Misaki's emerald eyes shot daggers at the mans lithe frame, "It's creepy!"

With her ranting going on, she had failed to notice the man on the bed had got up and walk up to her.

"So don't even think about tempting him. He may be naïve and gentle but that does not give you the right to take advantage of him."

A hand was slammed on the wall besides her. She yelped and covered her lips, trembling.

Akihiko looked down at the girl, "Taking advantage of him?"

Misaki stuttered, " Uhh...ano..."

"Did Takahiro ever say he was being taken advantage of?" The man removed his hand, waiting for an answer.

The tension was almost enough to make the girl choke, she slowly shook her head, "N.. No... He didn't but still... A- Anyway, don't go near my brother!"

She continued to glare at the man before her, "Find someone else! Anyone will do right?!"

Akihiko's eyes widened but he grabbed the girls wrist and dragged her to the bed.

"Hey, wait...!" She cried out, struggling to fight back against the livid man.

She was thrown on the bed flat on her back and her skirt flipped up. He jumped on her and slipped one knee between her legs.

Misaki blushed, "What...?"

"What do you know?" Akihiko growled.

"W...Wait!"

She tried to get up but she was pinned by a large hand on her tiny wrist.

"What do you know about my relationship with Takahiro anyway?" The man asked.

Misaki glared, "Hey, let go."

She swung her pinned wrist away from his grasp and flipped her body to crawl away but the hand that held her wrist was now planted on her head, shoving her face on the mattress. Misaki's muffled grunt were heard as she tried to get up, only managing to get on her knees.

" 'Anyone will do', huh?" Akihiko said calmly releasing the girl's head so she could breathe, "You piss me off."

His hand lightly touched Misaki's zebra striped panties.

This startled the girl and she swung her leg, "Bastard! What the hell are you...?!"

She raised her fist against the man but he grabbed it and pushed the girl on the bed again.

A blush found its way on Misaki's cheek, "Quit it!"

She gasped when the authors large hand cupped her small breast, pushing her back against him.

"Anyone..." He breathed huskily in her ear, " You were the one who said it right?"

Misaki could not find her voice as the hand went in her shirt and under her bra, rubbing the her nipples and pinching them. A wave of pleasure spread through the girls but she resisted.

"H...Hold on a second," She cried out, only to have Akihiko suck on her neck, "Stop it!... You pervert!"

She then felt the man's other hand slipped into her panties, they were now playing with her folds, slowly caressing them and the small bud between them. Misaki bit her bottom lip to hold back her moans.

Akihiko stopped sucking on the girl's neck and smirked, " If you want to call for help, why don't you go ahead and cry out. Little miss dummy who got a D."

Misaki growled and shot a dirty look at the man, "What did you say?"

The man smirked and continued to play with girl's folds, they were now wet and pulsing. The girl shivered in pleasure but she refused to cry out, her body was shaking so much that she collapsed on the bed gripping onto the sheets.

 _I will not... cry out!_

Akihiko smirked, "You live up to your name, beautiful blossom."

He then inserted a finger inside the girls heat.

All the willpower Misaki had was gone. She tensed and moaned as she climaxed.

"Ah!"

Misaki was now a panting mess on the bed, her panties were down to her thighs. Her essence dripping on Akihikos fingers. He licked them with a smirk.

"That was fast," He said offhandedly.

Misaki clutched on the bed sheets, even angrier than before.

 _I AM GOING TO MURDER HIM!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Akihiko puffed a cigarette as Misaki, who was now cleaned and had straightened her ruffled clothing, sat opposite of him in the living room. She glared razor sharp daggers at him but she kept her mouth shut, not wanting him to say anything embarrassing.

"I've been drawn to the idea of a common middle class family, you see." The man spoke with the cancer stick dangling in his mouth, "In order to recreate things normal kids do. I started to collect toys and it soon turned into an obsession. What you saw was a result of years of collecting said toys."

He pointed at a large teddy bear that sitting next to him, " This is Suzuki by the way."

 _That way of thinking is already abnormal ya'know_ , Misaki thought to herself, slouching.

Some sort of light lit up in her head and she grinned, swinging one leg over the other before jabbing a finger in the author's direction, "Oh I get it now, you're just a rich boy. I see how it is. A father who payed no attention to his family, a mother who was too absorbed in her own fantasies to care about you. Living with parents who had no real emotional attachments to you, and vice versa. Since no one noticed the neglect, you tried anything to get attention because you were so lonely. To top it all off, you now drive a red sports car and you have a pretty long haired dog named Alexander."

Misaki smirked and chuckled softly before leaning back with a smug expression. Akihiko just sat there and gave her a bored look.

He blinked- once, twice - before asking, "How did you know?"

"Seriously?!"

After her initial shock, Misaki spoke again with another smirk, " Oh, and I think I know why you did that... thing to me...Your mother brought a lover home or something when you were just a brat. They were doing the nasty and you ended up witnessing it full on." She pointed her finger up into the sky, "You ended up traumatized. Ergo, as a result you lost all interest in women, but then you had two tutors who were nice to you. One was a girl and the other a guy, they did naughty things to you and that was when you discovered you prefer both genders."

The author puffed his cigarette and looked at the teen with dot eyes, "If the media found out about that, there would be a frenzy."

"Really?! Again?!"

Akihiko inhaled the chemicals in the cancer stick, then let out that disgusting second-hand smoke, all the while glaring at Misaki.

 _Anyway, there is no way in hell I'll get along with her._

 _Anyway, there is no way in hell I'll get along with him._

And at the same time, they bowed their heads in defeat. Gray clouds of dread loomed around their heads.

 _But for Nii-chan's/Takahiro's sake, I'll have to endure it._

The man then smashed his cigarette in the panda ashtray and spoke to break the silence, " Alright, where do you want to go to college?"

Misaki blushed and looked at her trembling hands, "Mitsuhashi University..."

Akihiko smirked, "Hah, are you dreaming?"

This made the young girl furious and she jumped to her feet. Her dark chocolate hair bouncing in her hurry and her little imaginary feline ears pulled back. She yelled, "What the hell do you know you bastard?! It's not like you've seen the results!"

With a grunt the man smirked, "Actually I have." He lifted up a paper and waved it in her face. It was her mock test results! "I've already looked through your practice exam," He pointed at a plethora of red streaks across the paper, "From what I see, not only are you using the wrong formulas, you don't even know what they are asking you for."

His target deflated in embarrassment, "...Um..."

The man set down the paper and sighed, exasperated. "Young lady, I suggest lowering your standards and look for a smaller, lower rating college."

Misaki stomped her foot and clenched her fists, " _I WILL ONLY GO TO MITSUHASHI UNIVERSITY!_ "

She then gripped her wrinkled skirt and spoke, her voice trembling "I have to go to Mitsuhashi, for Nii-chan. If I can't go there, I won't go anywhere."

Hearing the girl talk about her brother made AKihiko curious, "Why did you bring up Takahiro just now?"

The girl let go of her skirt and crossed her arms over her small breasts. She glanced at the window with a far away look in her eyes, "Well you should know about it if you're Nii-chan's friend. My parents... died in that accident ten years ago, and as a result my brother had to raise me. He gave up his dream just so I would still have him."

She remembered the whole thing clearly as if it were yesterday. At the funeral, she met relatives she had never seen before. They wanted to take her away but her brother stepped up, saying that the only person that would raise his little sister was himself and him alone.

"... At the time, Nii-chan was accepted to go to Mitsuhashi, but because of me, he went to work instead. So ever since then, I wanted to go to the same university. The very school he really wanted to go to..."

Akihiko watched as the girl finished her explanation. He could tell that Misaki was serious. She really wanted to go to the school Takahiro never had the chance to go to. He lit another cigarette. The girl sighed and back down on the pink sofa, a disappointed look in her eyes.

"I guess my motives are pretty childish now that I think about it."

She hung her head, failing to notice the author walking up to her with a smirk. Out of nowhere he tousled her hair.

"Eek!"

She looked up at the man with a glare but she stopped when she saw a smile on Akihiko's face.

"I understand. Alright then, I'll make sure you get in. With Usami-sensei at your side how can you not get in..." He then gave her a small pat on the head, " Alright?"

Misaki's emerald eyes sparkled with excitement and smiled, a happy blush on her cheeks, "O-okay!"

 _I don't know if I should trust a guy who did that to me_ , she thought to herself. She thought of something else, _At least I'll be close to being accepted to Mitsuhashi._

* * *

 _A few days later..._

She thrusted the papers at her tutor in excitement, "Hows that?!"

Akihiko read through the papers as he straightened his glasses and placed a hand on his hip, "A 'C' score. That's impressive."

Misaki, her hair pulled back with clips, sat at the desk that was used for her studying and smiled, "If I put this much effort into it then I know I will get in!"

"Don't get too excited kid," The man said bluntly.

Unbeknownst to him, Misaki grimaced. The only reason she was able to raise her scores was because that Usagi-san had a much tougher method then the ones at school.

 _Life is unfair..._

Her little pity party was interrupted when she heard her sensei speak, "However, Takahiro must be very happy also. I want you to pass so I can see his smiling face."

Misaki tilted her head when she saw how much the silver haired man's demeanor changed when he mention her brother.

"You really like my brother, don't you?" She asked, bluntly speaking her thoughts.

Akihiko plopped himself on the couch with a lit cigarette that he had somehow managed to light, "Why are you asking this all of a sudden?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders, " I'm just asking, that's all."

A deep chuckle echoed throughout the small room, "Relax young lady, it's all one-sided. The stuff you read in the novel was all made up by me."

Hearing that, Misaki swung her legs to make the rolling chair turn to face him, "You do know Nii-chan has a girlfriend right?"

Akihiko nodded and hummed, "I know."

The girl wheeled herself closer.

"...But to be able to stay beside the person you love is a special privilege of a friend."

This time Misaki got up from her chair and walked to the man and sat beside him after moving the bear that next to him. She looked up at him, "But if you like him that much then shouldn't you tell him how you feel?"

Usagi-san chuckled and began to pet the girl's head, an action that Misaki has grown to like, "Eighteen years old and yet still so innocent. It's because I care for him so much, I don't want him to hate me."

The girl relaxed. She finally realized that Usagi-san would never do anything her brother didn't want. He really did love him, but her brother only thought of him as a friend.

"Doesn't it hurt though?"

That was all that was said before Misaki had to leave.

* * *

 _Some weeks later..._

Misaki's petite body that was covered with a coat three times her size along with the sweater and jeans she wore. She shook in excitement as she read the final scores, "Yes! I've finally improved!"

With that, she bolted straight towards the apartment building her sensei lived in. She wanted to show him what she made, oh, she really wanted to show him. Maybe she'll be praised.

The adrenaline rush stopped cold when she realized what she had thought. She felt her heart beat hard at the thought of Usagi-san and leaned sideways against pole.

 _But shouldn't I tell Nii-san first, I mean he is my brother it's only natural. Right? What did I want to tell Usagi-can first?_

"What are you doing?" a familiar deep voice asked.

Although it was familiar, it made the teen jump with a squeak. She turned her head and saw Usagi-san standing there wearing a longer overcoat, a yellow scarf wrapped around his neck.

Misaki calmed down and spoke and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Oh sensei, I was just about to head over to your place, but since you're already here I guess it was all for nothing. Hehehehe..."

Usagi-san looked at the girl suspiciously, "Mm-hm..." He held up a plastic bag, "Let's go, Takahiro's birthday is today."

That stopped Misaki in her movement and blushed, "Oh right..."

The author then eyed at the girl's tomboyish attire, "You're going to wear that?"

She looked down at her clothes, _what was wrong with them?_ Misaki then remembered what she wanted to show the man who helped her with her studies.

"Um...," For some reason Misaki felt nervous, "Usagi-san, my grades came in today."

She gave him the paper and watched as he skimmed across it with narrowed violet eyes. And then patted the top of her head as he always did.

Usagi-san smiled, "Very good."

A blush made itself known on the girl's face.

 _Why is my heart pounding?_ She thought in anger at how her organ was getting a mind of it's own, _He's only praising me because Nii-chan will be happy._

* * *

 _At Takahiro's apartment..._

Takahiro walked in his apartment after a long day at work and he was greeted by poppers.

"Happy birthday Nii-chan!"

"Happy birthday Takahiro."

In the room were his two favorite people. His best friend and his little sister surprised him with a feast for his birthday.

"Wow, thanks guys!" he said happily. Then he noticed something different about Misaki.

"Misaki-chan, have you always had that outfit? And are you wearing makeup?"

A tick appeared on the girl's brow. She was wearing an emerald cashmere sweater with a black skirt and tights.

"Don't ask Nii-chan," She muttered, _Note to self: Don't wear crappy clothing in front of Usagi-san._

Her attention was then turned towards the door. As she went to close it she heard Usagi-san give her brother a very expensive gift.

 _Gift givers aren't supposed to be that happy looking,_ She thought after she saw her sensei's smiling face, "Nii-chan you didn't lock the door...again."

She made it to the door and saw a young lady standing at the entrance.

"Uh... Nii-chan?" She called out.

She heard footsteps and her brother's strained voice behind her, "Sorry, sorry, I have something really important to tell you." Her brother answered, as he entered the hall way Usagi-san was already clinging on to him, "You too Usagi-san, now let go of me."

Takahiro managed to unclasp himself from his friend and walked up to the smiling woman, "This is Manami Kajiwara. We've decided to get married."

Both Misaki and Usagi-san froze in shock and almost immediately the girl looked at the man, waiting for a reaction.

She hesitated, "Uh.. Usagi-san-"

Instead of the reaction she expected, Usagi smiled, "Oh, so you've finally decided?"

The man began to give rough pats on Takahiro's back, "Quite a lovely lady too."

Misaki couldn't believe it. Usagi-san was okay with this?!

Oblivious to his sisters rage, Takahiro happily talked to his friend, "Thank you. I'm glad you approve, I actually wanted to introduce her to you first."

She snapped. Miskai punched the wall, startling everyone in the room.

"Misaki-chan?"

Not wanting to throw a tantrum, she spoke "We're out of champagne. I'll get more."

This took Takahiro by surprise so he placed a hand on her shoulder, "But they don't sell to minors."

She responded shrugging the hand off and grabbing Usagi-san, "I'll take Usagi-san with me then!"

She threw on her shoes and slammed the door of the apartment. She dragged the man as far away from there as possible. Once she stopped she turned away and let her tears fall.

"I'm-I'm sorry," She managed to say with a cracked voice.

The man was surprised but kept up his poker face. He asked, "What are you apologizing for?"

Hearing this, the girl finally broke,"Because of my stupid brother that's why! Usagi-san, you... you love my brother so much." She sobbed and wiped the black tears with her bare arms after she rolled up the sleeve of her new sweater, "You cared so much for him and... and... He was going to introduce her to you first! He's an idiot!"

She then turned to face the man, her makeup was ruined. The eyeliner was washed clean away along with the pale foundation, the tears were still running.

"This is the first time... I've ever wanted to hit him."

She broke down crying again. Usagi-san smirked.

"Look at you, your makeup is ruined and after I went through all the trouble to have the makeup woman make you pret-"

"I'm crying for you!"

The man's eye widened in surprise, _she was crying for him?_

Misaki, still crying, muttered, "Since you didn't show how you felt in front of Nii-chan, I'm doing it for you!"

She continued to cry until she felt the all too familiar hand on her head, "I see."

This made the girl look up only to have a pair of soft lips pressed against hers. It was Usagi-san. He pushed her gently against the lamp post and held her in place. Misaki's body trembled and she blushed, her hands were pressed against the larger man's chest. Usagi-san took this as an opportunity and dipped his tongue in her mouth, making Misaki squeak.

 _What?_

The girl's face was now flushing different shades of red, her puffy emerald eyes wide.

The man smirked, "You've stopped."

He then rested his forehead on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, just for a little while..."

Misaki wrapped her arms around the man in understanding, "Usagi-san, it's okay to cry if you want too...''

Usagi-san chuckled, sending vibrations that Misaki felt since her body was pressed against his, "Silly girl, don't patronize your elders..."

The girl placed a hand in the man's hair and found it was surprisingly soft, holding him closer. She still felt a few stray tears trickle down her cheeks, but they had stopped their waterfall. It was more of a small stream now.

"You know," She heard him say in the crook of her neck, "I've never cried in front of anybody since the day I was born..."

Misaki looked up into the night sky and realized snow had begun to fall along with her tears.

"I prefer you seeing me like this..."

Misaki felt a warm dampness on her shoulders and this only made her hold the man tighter. As a result, Usagi wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and held her just as tight. He truly did not want to let go of her.

As the snow fell so did the tears of them both.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Misaki examined herself in front of the mirror and tousled her hair around, "Maybe I should grow my hair out before I think of styling it even further."

She grabbed a comb and pulled back her bangs before putting a black head band.

"Perfect!"

A hand appeared out of nowhere and ruffled her hair, messing up her hard work.

"What the hell was that for Usagi- san?!"

The man didn't flinch at the girl's outburst, "You're just a new recruit, don't try to be cute." He then put some thought in it, "But then again, you were wait-listed so I guess it's okay."

"SHUT UP I GOT IN AND THAT'S THAT!"

Misaki turned and left the bathroom and went to grab her jacket that was folded neatly on the couch. After the wedding, Takahiro was transferred to Osaka and Misaki ended up living with her tutor as a freeloader.

"Misaki, the buttons on your shirt are out of place," Usagi-san pointed out.

The girl blushed and turned to walk to her room to fix it but she found herself trapped as strong, lithe arms surrounded her.

"Honestly, do you need to taught how put on clothes too?" The man then undid the buttons, "Alright, take it off."

Misaki turned red with fury and slapped Usagi's head, "I can do it myself you pervert!"

The man smirked but held her close, making the poor girl struggle.

"If I don't hurry I'll be late for the entrance-"

She was interrupted by the author, "No problem. It's only a seven minute drive from here to Mitsuhashi."

He then pulled her back until they were both sitting on the couch, Misaki sitting in between the older man's legs.

"Hey wait a minute pal are you still asleep?!"

Usagi chuckled and began to 're-dress' the poor girl, he then placed a kiss on the defiant girls head, "To be able to make the Great Usami-sensei fall in love with you. I don't think you understand at all."

With all her strength Misaki struggled violently against the man, although it was obvious she wasn't going to win, "Well, I don't wanna understand!"

 _Nii-chan... you dumped me off in a dangerous place!_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for my long absence. School. I already have chapter four all edited, because I accidentally did it first. So enjoy! :)

Chapter Three

In a high-class five-bedroom apartment in the best of Tokyo.

Misaki placed the bowl of miso soup on the table gently and huffed.

F _antastic. The perfect japanese breakfast!_ , She thought happily with a determined look on her delicate features.

Misaki Takahashi had been living there for almost a month now. She and Akihiko had come to the agreement that in exchange for paying the rent, Misaki would clean and cook around the condo. The cleaning part was a bit hard though, what with the condo being huge and that stupid author not knowing how to pick up after himself.

 _Since I've been doing housework since primary school. It's rather easy_ , she thought to herself, looking up at the clock and taking off her dark green apron that covered a light green hoodie dress.

 _That stupid, manipulative author….where is he?_

The door to study slammed open revealing the Great Lord Usami-san, looking as dead looking as ever. His cigarette was lit and it dangled from his mouth with his sleep dead aura surrounded him.

 _Speak of the Devil and he shall appear..._

Misaki raised and eyebrow, "...Ohayo."

The older man walked to the table, holding his miniature version of Suzuki-san close to his chest,"Ohayo..."

"Is your work done?"

"Yeah..."

She looked at his attire, _Why does he always wear a tie at home? Weirdo._

Misaki's landlord is a super-popular novelist and the youngest ever novelist to win the Naomori award. He also writes BL novels on the side under the penname Yayoi Akikawa.

Usagi-san sat on his prefered chair and grabbed a pair of chopstick, quietly muttering, _itadakimasu_.

The girl sat down also and said the same thing, _Life is really unpredictable._

Usagi san was Misaki's older brother's friend from high school. Later, he became her tutor, after Takahiro got married. Takahiro was transferred to Osaka so the young girl had to stay with Usagi since she did not have anywhere else to go (although Misaki thinks that her brother just dumped her off so she would not get in the way of his new life).

Strangely enough this man of wealth grew up isolated and cold... he really admires the typical commoner's life.

Miskai ate her eggs and relaxed, _And no matter how busy he is, he always wants to eat with me._

Usagi-san stopped eating and picked up a piece of rolled up egg, "This egg... is so nice. It's so...yellow."

That sent weird vibes to Misaki, _This guy's a weirdo.._.

She went back to eating until she heard her landlord ask her a question.

"What time does class start?"

Looking up, Misaki answered, "8:30, why?"

"I'm taking you.."

"Oh it's okay, it's only a fifteen minute walk from here."

"I'm taking you," The girl deadpanned.

Misaki blushed, but nodded anyway. _He is strangely overprotective..._

 _This man_ , she thought to herself as she finish her breakfast, _was once in love with my brother_. After breakfast Misaki washed the dishes and proceeded to put them away.

"Sensei, if you have dirty laundry, I'll in the washer before I leave," She called out to the man. She then picked up a plate from the sink, "I already made you some lunch, all you have to do is-"

Strong arms wrapped around Misaki's shoulders, making her stop talking.

"What... are you doing?" she asked Usagi-san, his grip on her all but tightened.

The man buried his face in the girl's chocolate hair, "Misaki is so great."

The flustered girl blushed and began to try to get out of his grasp, "What're you doing?!"

Usagi-san smoothly grabbed the plate the girl was holding and placed it on the drying rack. He then dragged the girl to the couch.

"Wait! Stop Usagi-san!"

Misaki felt a large hand travel down.

"After I finish my work, I'm always drained. I need a charge up," The man holding and possibly molesting her said casually.

This made the girl kick and squirm, "Don't treat other people's bodies like toys!"

She felt the hand pull up her skirt and go into her panties, "But you're so sensitive here."

Misaki blushed and shivered, "Stop..!"

Usagi-san's lips made contact with the girl's ear, she could feel his hot breath, "Hey Misaki, when I'm not helping, do you do it yourself?"

He then took the cartilage gently between his teeth and when his other hand made it's way up the girl's breasts, Misaki finally let out a small moan.

"You're so pure hearted."

"S-shut up!"

Usagi-san's fingers then began to part the girls lips, playing with her bud.

She panted as the pleasure slowly coursed through her like waves, "Haaa... No!"

"Stop!"

Misaki managed to break free and bolted, only to collide with a pile of books. She fell face first on the floor.

"Don't mess with my books," The young author said coolly, lighting a cigarette.

The fallen teen got up on her knees, red with either anger or embarrassment, "Shut up! Don't leave books lying around then."

"I need to proofread them, make sure to put every back in it's spot," Usagi-san puffed the cancer stick.

The girl glared but did as she was told, muttering, "Whose fault was it anyway?"

As she was sorting, the words on the thin cream pages caught her attention. She started to shake as she read.

 _'Misaki felt as though he were...'_

 _'Akihiko's agile fingers slowly moved, and Misaki...'_

The real Misaki (who was a girl) gripped the paper and growled, "Bastard! You're writing perverted things again..."

Usagi-san looked on with dot eyes, "I was inspired this time. It went really well."

He picked up a page, "Relax, I clearly stated in the book the _The novel's contents are pure fiction, any resemblance to actual people and events are purely coincidental.'_ "

In rage, the girl tore the paper in half, I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

"I don't care if it's a stupid BL novel! What pissed me off is that you turned me into a guy!"

"Hm?"

"Do I look like a guy to you?!"

Usagi-san raised an eyebrow and answered as bluntly as he could be, "Your feminine qualities aren't very apparent, so in it's own way, yes."

The _no feminine qualities_ stabbed the girl like a knife and she dramatically fell to her knees, "Why would you do that?"

The man placed a hand on his hip, "Because I want to."

 _Bastard, I hate you…_

At Mitsuhashi university, the red sports car pulled up. Misaki got out and closed the door.

"Call me when it's time to get you," Usagi-san said through the open window.

"Gee thanks," the still furious girl muttered through her teeth.

"Misaki."

"What?"

The man smirked, "Be careful."

The smirk itself made the girl blush, "I'm going now."

She lost to him again. But how can she not? With a face like that?

She shook her head, _Forget it! Time to work hard._

As she made her way to the university grounds, all the other students just stared at her. She looked at them puzzled, an evil aura surrounded the students. Misaki took a step forward, they backed away, she did it again, they backed away.

 _Again... Why is everyone avoiding me?_

Aside from Usagi-san. Recently Misaki's worries that since the second day of school it's always been like this. Everyone completely avoids her. She was a friendly person, why was it like this?

She made it to literature class and walked up the steps, _What am I going to do? Am I going to spend that next four years in solitude?_

In her thoughts, Misaki failed to notice that she missed a step and crashed with a face plant.

 _I'm going to start hating school._

"Are you okay?"

The girl looked up and saw a man with pale brown hair and glasses looking down. Misaki shot up and began to gather her books.

"I-I'm okay..."

The man helped her with her books and, being a gentleman, held out his hand to help. Misaki gladly took it.

"Did you pick a seat yet?" He asked.

After she was helped up, Misaki shook her head, "No, not yet."

He smirked and turned, "That's good then, wanna sit by me?"

Misaki smiled, someone was actually talking to her! "Sure."

"So you're a first year. What major?"

"Economics."

After Misaki set all her studying supplies down, the man began to strike a conversation.

"I see, so that makes you my kouhai," He said with crossed arms.

 _A great chance to make a friend,_ Misaki was not going to screw this up.

"Umm... I'm Misaki Takahashi."

The man raised an eyebrow, "Your last name isn't Usami?"

Misaki tilted her head, "Huh?"

"That man who is always driving you to and from school. He's the writer Akihiko Usami. I assumed you were either a sister or a relative. You're not related at all?"

Just then, an aura of dread and gloom made itself known around the petite brunette girl, "Excuse me but I really have to ask. Why does everyone avoid me here?"

With a twirl of his mechanical pencil, the senpai explained, "It's fairly simple actually, this is a state fund school so most of the students come working class families. And yet here you are being escorted and dropped off by a red sports car and with the driver being the famous writer Akihiko Usami.

"All the girls talk and say, _'That girl who uses the ultra sexy Akihiko sensei as transportation, who is she? I want to ask but I'm scared.'_ Something like that"

 _I'll kill him..._

Misaki then dropped her head, "He's just a friend of the family, I'm just living with him for now."

The man place a finger on his chin, "Oh I see. Well, you always looked a bit down so I figured I'd say hello."

He then offered his hand, "Sumi Keiichi by the way, nice to meet you."

The girl smiled and glomped him. He then envisioned wing and a halo on the man, _An angel_!

"Eh?"

After classes were over, Usagi-san picked the girl and listened as she spoke non stop about her senpai. He lit a cigarette.

"And from my point of view, Sumi-senpai is an awesome guy. He might even like me, in a friend sort of way."

She held her hands together and placed them on her chest, "He's also a member of a club called the Hot Springs Research society. So down-to-earth don't you think? I really wanted to join but..."

"You're better off looking for a job then joining clubs," Usagi-san interrupted, taking the cancer stick out of his hand and bowing smoke.

Misaki turned her head to face the man, "I know that. He also said that he could find me a job, a waitress at a bar. 1500 yen an hour."

"No."

That was a rather quick response coming from the older man.

"Why?"

"If you work at night then you'll end up too tired in the morning, it'll affect your studies. And you're a waitlisted student, you have to work harder to catch up."

With a sigh Misaki leaned back on the leather seat, "Well sorry that my brain is not the same as a certain someone who was top of the class at Teito university. Idiots like us will just have to work like idiots, besides if I get stuck, I'll ask senpai for help."

The man gripped his steering wheel, "Don't insult me young lady, we're talking about your attitude. Don't make friends with nosy guys like that."

 _And don't call yourself an idiot._

"You've never met him, don't talk smack about senpai."

Usagi san side glanced the girl, "Think about Takahiro, who's paying your tuition."

As a result, the rest of the car ride was silent.

Later at the condo, the phone rang nonstop until Misaki ran to it.

"Hello?... oh Nii-chan," She answered happily, "Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry about your little sister, she's fine."

After a few seconds, she nodded, "Okay, I'll get him."

She then handed the phone to Usagi-san, "It's Nii-chan."

He took it from her and sat down, "Ah Takahiro, it's been a while."

 _He called three days ago..._ Misaki thought as she threw on her apron and began to wash the vegetables.

How annoying. He always finds faults in the girls friends but Usagi-san gets all mushy when it comes to his friends. She placed an eggplant on the cutting board and began to chop it. There was a time when Usagi-san was once in love with her brother, like an idiot he held in those feelings for ten years. Naturally, her naïve brother did not notice it... and went of and got married. Is that how they continue their friendship? She looked up and saw the cheerful smile on the man's face. He had his heart broken, how could he still be that happy.

 _I know that I couldn't do it,_ Misaki thought, still cutting the vegetables.

But then again, why does Usagi-san touch her? Misaki thought of the time that man would hug her from behind and run his large hands slowly up and down her body. He would never do that to anyone, so why her?

 _Am I just a replacement for Nii-chan?_

She raised the knife and chopped the cabbage.

The next day at university, it was break time so Misaki and Sumi decided to talk outside.

"Oh I see, so Akihiko senpai and your brother were classmates?" He asked the girl, "I've seen him on TV before. but he seemed very neurotic."

Misaki, who was wearing skinny jeans and a beige sweater, piped, "That's because he usually stays up all night and gets very sleep deprived."

She slumped shivered and held herself while tucking her legs, "And when he just wakes up, it's as if you've entered hell."

Sumi gulped, "Your aura's dark..."

The girl immediately calmed, "But really, he's just your typical spoiled rich kid. It's all just an act, what you see on TV. He's extremely weird."

Her senpai chuckled, "I admire you ,you know that?"

"Hm?"

"You and your brother never argue right? And you're no stranger to sensei; your relationship is interesting."

"Well..."

She then thought about how her parents died in the accident. Her brother had to give up school to care for her, she knew it was hard. But Usagi-san was always there for him, protecting her brother. There was no way she could ever compare to him.

"Misaki... Everything you talk about is always about Sensei."

Misaki jumped, "What?! I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

Sumi chuckled at the girl response, "It's all right. Talk some more, I like it."

That made the young girl calm and giggle.

Ustair, a man with silver hair was watching them from a large window.

He glared through the window as he watched Misaki unknowingly flirt with her senpai.

"Akihiko...!"

Usagi-san turned his gaze at a woman who crossed her arms, "I'm okay with you unexpectedly coming here, but please refrain from using my library as you personal bookshelf."

The man ignored that last statement and picked up a book, "I'm surprised at how mellowed out you are, usually you start throwing books at me."

He looked outside and saw the man patting Misaki's head. And tackling her in a hug!

The lady sighed, "It's because of this," She pointed at her swollen six month pregnant stomach, "I start my maternity leave next week because my husband is very-"

She jumped slightly when she heard a kick from Usagi-san, "Akihiko don't go around kicking other people's tables!"

He did not listen as he grabbed his keys and left the office.

The pair stopped in surprise as they reached the entrance gate of the university, Usami was standing there, his arms crossed.

"Get in Misaki, were leaving."

She walked up to him and glared, "Damn it you, drive that thing away. You're attracting too much attention."

Sumi walked up to the pair to introduce himself. He was informed of yesterday's little argument between his kouhai and usagi-san.

"Sensei it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sumi, I've learned a lot about you from Misaki-chan."

Usagi-san blew a cigarette that somehow appeared in his mouth, "Hey."

"I'm going to get something to drink with senpai so i'll home later," Misaki informed the man, "I've already put dinner in the fridge, all you have to do is heat it up."

"No! You're coming home!"

A few of Misaki's classmates called out to them, telling her and Sumi to hurry up.

"Hey Misaki-chan," Sumi said pointing his thumb at the other guys, " Tell them _we're going on a date._ "

The girl raised an eyebrow, "Date?"

He then patted her hand, "Yea, it's okay just do it."

Usagi-san's eyes widened but glared at Sumi as he touched Misaki. The student all but smirked.

Wanting to break the tension, Misaki spoke up, "Anyway Usagi-san, I'll be home later so.."

Usagi-san grabbed the girl's wrist, "Misaki come home now!"

She squeaked, "But I'm going out with senapi!"

" _'Eat together with me'_ , didn't we agree on this? Get in!"

"Give me a break, you finally have free time to do whatever, I want to have a decent social life," The girl yelled out, resisting her sensei with all her strength.

"Umm... Misaki I'll just wait for you there," Sumi added.

"No I'm going!"

She tried again to get away but the grip on her wrist was still strong, she had enough.

"I... HATE YOU!"

Misaki gasped after she said that.

"I... I'm so sorry... I..."

Usagi-san did not care to listen, he threw her in the car, walked in the driver's seat and sped off. Leaving Sumi with a very amused smirk on his face.

When they got home, Misaki threw open the door and kicked her shoes off.

Misaki bolted to the phone as it rang, she hoped it was senpai so she could apologize.

"Hello? Senpai, I'm so sorry I'll be right-"

usaig grabbed the phone hung up.

"What the hell?"

It rang again , this time he answered it, "Yes? Ah, Takahiro."

The girl pressed the receiver as retaliation and stormed off to grab her purse.

"What are you doing?" The man asked, now furious.

"None of your business, I'm going to Senpai's."

"No your'e not!"

He grabbed Misaki's arm in an attempt to stop her.

"Yes I am, let me go!"

"Misaki!"

"Shut up- eek!"

She was thrown on the couch with Usami on top. He cupped her cheeks while she stared at him wide eyed.

"Do you know who you're talking to young lad?!" He demanded.

Before the girl could even talking, the man placed his lips on hers. She struggled.

"Nnn... stop it!"

She shoved him off and sat up, "I'm not my brother's replacement!"

Usagi-san looked at the girl in confusion, "A replacement?"

Misaki fisted her hands and brushed some hair back, "You were in love with my brother remember? How can you give up so quickly?"

She did not want to be compared to him, her brother. Usagi-san did not care about Misaki or her feelings but he still wanted to take care of her, treating her like a toy. Tears fell from the girls emerald eyes, Usagi noticed and watched as she wiped them away.

His violet eyes softened and gently tousled her hair, the same way he used to do it, "Before... when I lost him, weren't you crying like crazy?"

Usagi-san thought back at the memory, her beautiful green eyes shedding those tears just for him, "I thought I've hidden my feelings, but it was seen through a kid I had only know for half a year. When I saw you crying over other people's feelings, I thought to myself, _'She's the one, the one just for me'_."

Misaki looked up with a blushing face, tears still falling. They were gently wiped away by the man.

"So, I can't be calm when it concerns you," the man took in a deep breathe, "I... I don't want to see the person I love be taken away anymore."

Misaki's heart skipped a beat, _love?_

"Then... were you jealous of senpai?"

Her answer was a gentle kiss on the lips. Usagi-san cupped the girl's face gently before pulling away, looking into her eyes. He then placed gentle kisses on her forehead before calling her lips again this time dipping his tongue inside her mouth gently. Her heart beat sped up as this happened, everything felt heated.

 _My heart..._

Usagi's hands reached down and pulled Misaki's shirt and pulling it over her head and took off their girls bra in process. She gasped when the cold hands touched her nipples and she then felt one hand unbutton her jeans before the man above her shed himself of his shirt. Misaki's heart sped up at the sight of the man's body, _this was really happening._

Usagi lowered himself to Misaki's jeans before he pulled them down along with her soaked panties. Once they were gone, he sat the girl up before parting her legs and gently putting his lips on her woman hood.

 _Is going to burst..._

"Ah!"

Usagi took a quick lick of the girl before going moaned and placed her hands in the man's hair, shaking and moaning.

"Oh... Stop... Usagi-san... Ah...Ah..."

She felt a knot within the pit of her stomach as the man pleased her. It was coiling so tightly as if it would snap.

" _Ah!_ "

Misak reached her climax and orgasmed.S he panted as her folds twitched and watched as Usagi licked his fingers covered in the girls essence. He got up and grabbed her, forcing her to lie down and draping her legs around his hips. She felt his hardening arousal and blushed at the reality of it possibly going inside her.

"Usagi-san, let's stop here," She cried out before being gently placed on her back.

The man kissed her again, his long fingers slowly pushing themselves inside the girl who began moaning from the pleasure. The kiss was broken and Misaki tried again to reason with her sensei.

"Stop..."

Usagi, who was panting lightly, sat up and grabbed the girl's hand. He placed it over to where his heart would be. She felt it beat rapidly, _Usagi was just as nervous as she was_. She could almost see it in his eyes also but still she looked away. Misaki failed to notice that the man pulled out a foil package from his loose pants pocket, he tore it open and pulled out a condom. He placed it on his large and swollen member after he tossed off the last of his clothing.

With Misaki prepared and ready, he guided it to her opening. Misaki jumped and blushed when she felt it poking her.

With a little nudge, they became one in a swift thrust. Misaki screamed in pain and clung onto Usagi's back as the pain of being entered for the first time roared through her small body, her eyes shut and panting erotically.

"Oww.. Usagi-san pull it out.. pull it out..."

Usagi did not and groaned out softly, "Misaki... Relax..."

She did so and soon the pain stopped, her sensei saw this and began to move. A wave of new pleasure rushed through and through Misaki's body, she moaned out Usagi's name and her hips moved to meet with his thrust.

"Ohh... Usagi..."

"Misaki..."

He thrusted faster as he held his lovely lover, looking into her emerald eyes.

He thrusted faster as he held his lovely lover, looking at her moaning and flushed face through half lidded eyes. He felt his climax coming and he saw that Misaki was also coming to an end.

"Misaki... I won't...nn... let anyone touch... you" He then held her even closer, burying his face between her small breasts, " Just...hnnn... choose me..."

Misaki wrapped her arm around Usagi head and shook as her ending neared and the thrusting became sloppy and eratic.

"Ah...Ahhh...Usa...Usagi...AH!"

She fainted from the pleasure, her arms and limbs numb and her woman hood pulsing. Usagi came to his climax and got from the girl, with all his remaining strength, he picked up the girl he claimed and carried her to his room. He laid her on the bed and lied down beside her after he took off the condom and gave her and himself a quick clean up.

Usagi pulled the covers over their naked bodies and wrapped his arms around.

He kissed her damp hair and whispered in Misaki's ear, "I love you..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In a park on a sunny afternoon, children played and laughed to their hearts content. So carefree, so innocent and oblivious to this troubled world.

A lone woman sat on one the park's lone benches. Long caramel hair fell to her waist while her brown overcoat hid her white blouse and white shirt. She sniffled and lowered her eyes to her black ankle high boots.

She was in anguish. Her heart had been shattered.

 _I... I was the one who seduced him_ , She thought, _I, Kamijou Hitomi, love a man- who in turn, loves another man._

She cringed violently when the thought of what happened a few hour ago popped up.

Since she was a woman, Hitomi had to let Akihiko enter her anally. She kissed him deeply and bit her bottom lip because of the pain of being entered. It was worth it though, maybe if they were intimate, he would finally realize her feelings for him.

Hitomi loved his hands. So cold and smooth from lack of working even an hour of manual labor in his life. They cupped her face and they were freezing, but they just felt so _right_ against her skin.

 _Each with our own unrequited love. Akihiko, I love you. I love you!_

He thrusted up into her and Hitomi whined in pain.

"Nnn...Taka...Hiro!," The man panted out as he climaxed.

At that moment, she knew that her love would never be returned. Not the way she wanted it to be.

Hitomi tucked her knees under her chin and wrapped her arms around them, _I thought if I gave myself to him, he would finally see how exactly I feel for him._

She felt the tears she had been holding back finally slip down her flushed cheeks. unbeknownst to her, a small rocket shaped object began to fall from the sky, accelerating every second. All of a sudden, it made its landing right in front of her. So close, in fact, that she felt it blow her hair back.

She screamed and fell back from the bench, " _WHAT THE HELL?!_ "

The object that crashed was a makeshift rocket and it was sizzling. Just then a figure came running from the bushes. Hitomi quickly stood up and dusted herself off. The figure was a man with black hair and blue eyes, a broad chest and impossibly tall. Their eyes met and the woman assumed that it was because she was still crying. She rubbed her eyes dry, only to have her hand grabbed by the large man.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kusama Nowaki." He introduced himself.

Hitomi did not have time to respond because almost immediately she was dragged from the bench, "Hey!" She struggled, but the man still held on tight "Let go of me! ARE YOU LISTENING?!"

Apparently not.

"HEY!"

The man -Nowaki- dragged the girl to a group of older gentlemen who were sitting around drinking and laughing. One man looked up and smiled,

"Ah, Waachan. Did you find the rocket?"

Nowaki held up the cylinder rocket,"Yes."

They then noticed the fuming Hitomi.

"Oh, a new face?"

"She's very beautiful."

"Welcome! Welcome!"

The woman was led to the men. One even gave her a drink.

"Here's a welcoming present for the new friend," a man with glasses announced.

Hitomi was still confused at what just happened, "No, actually I-"

Nowaki gently placed his large hand on her hair and softly tousled it. Looking deep into her eyes, he said "It's all right."

She let a small gasp escape her.

The two stared at each other until a voice called out to the man, " Waachan! Come here! This time we'll make it go up for sure."

"Coming!"

As he turned to leave, he made a quick glance towards Hitomi and went off.

This left the woman alone with her thoughts, _The feeling of his touch, it's the same as that person._

She blushed and cracked open the drink for a quick gulp, _Was that a real feeling? Shit, this shouldn't be happening._

"So little lady, your name's Hitomi?"

"You go to Teito university? You must be a genius!"

For some unknown reason, Hitomi found herself having a few drinks with a group of people she didn't even know and on top of that, she ended up telling them about herself.

"Hahaha, today Yama-san wanted to fulfill his dream of being an astronaut, so Waachan invited him to 'play rockets'," One man explained.

The other man who wore glasses remarked, "All of us are good friends because of Waachan."

Hitomi could practically see flowers of carefreeness around the men. One of the men suddenly pulled out a small card and held it out to her.

"Here's my business card, do what you please with it."

This gesture encouraged the others to do so.

 _They must be old guys laid off because of this bad economy,_ She thought to herself, until she looked at them. _President... President... PRESIDENT?!_

 _Who the hell are these people?!_

Hitomi was still stupefied until she once again heard one of the men talk, "Waachan's childhood is pretty complex..."

It made her curious enough to keep listening. She learned that not long after he was born, Nowaki was abandoned in front of an orphanage. He was apparently named 'Nowaki' because there was typhoon that day. After middle school, he went straight to work. And since he didn't earn much, Nowaki would donate to the orphanage to help the children there in need.

"Children like him deserve happiness."

This only made Hitomi somewhat more depressed than she already was, "...Yeah... He is amazing."

 _This has nothing to do with me_ , She took a sip of the drink she was given.

 _... I want to be happy too..._

"What do you want?"

An irate Hitomi turned her head to see the kid from before, Nowaki.

He spoke calmly, "I was worried about you. You were crying so sadly just now."

A wide blush appeared on the woman's cheeks, "It has nothing to do with you!"

She stomped away, her heels threatening to break from the constant pressure (Hitomi loses a lot of heels that way). The boy simply followed her around like a lost puppy in need of a home.

"So you're a university student at Tieto?" He asked, even though he heard it from his friends, "Can you tutor me?"

"Why me?"

"I wish to go to a university for social work, but since I left school, I have to take the high school proficiency exam."

Hitomi shoved her hands in her coat pockets,"Sorry kid, I have to write my senior thesis. I don't have the time."

"Then whenever you can."

 _Stubborn brat._

"No! Find someone else to tutor you!"

Nowaki responded by gently but firmly grabbing the woman's wrist, effectively turning her around to face him.

I only want you, Kamijou-chan."

Her eye's widened but still, Hitomi resisted ,"Let go of me! And don't call me Kamijou- _chan_! It's Kamijou _-sama_ to you! You don't even know me!"

She tried to break from the boy but he was strong, although she had managed to walk up the steps of her apartment building. She took all those years of Kendo just to never have a chance to use the skills in the future. _Well, I could,_ she thought, _but that would be really bitchy._

"Please," He begged.

Hitomi fished out her key, "You're a pest, you know that!?"

She shoved the key in in key hole but Nowaki still refused to let go, "I want to work hard and study."

"DON'T MESS WITH ME, I'M GONNA GET REALLY ANGRY!"

Despite the threat, Nowaki managed to keep a level head, "Go right ahead."

Hitomi semi-blushed but finally managed to yank free from the boy and slammed the door in his face.

 _What the heck! What's with that kid?_

The woman leaned back against the door, sighing until she remembered a tiny detail.

" _MY KEY!_ "

With brute strength, Hitomi yanked the door back open, "HEY GIVE ME BACK MY KEY!"

Nowaki was gone, along with her key.

 _HE TOOK IT..._

"THIS SUCKS!"

 _NOT ONLY DID I GET MY HEART BROKEN, I LISTENED TO OLD GEEZERS TALK AND HAD SOME RANDOM KID STEAL MY KEY!_

With her anger still ablaze, Hitomi slammed the door close and stalked angrily through the hall to her small room. She grumbled and clenched her fists and threw herself face down onto her bed.

 _I'M GOING TO BED, THIS DAY WAS TOO FUCKED UP_!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait my lovely fans. I am super stressed with finals and projects and essays, etc., I can't keep up with it right now. During and after Christmas break there will be a few more updates, maybe on more than just this story. GUESS WHO'S GOING TO SACANIME?! Me! :0 So happy.

 _I love how you stroke my hair._

A large pale hand ran through the soft chocolate locks of Hitomi. She assumed that the hand belonged to her love, Akihiko, but something felt odd about it this time.

 _Your hands,_ her eyes gently opened, _are different from usual, so much warmer._

When she managed to get them fully open, she shrieked. It was the stupid brat from earlier!

Hitomi screamed.

"BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

She stood up abruptly and held the sheet to her chest. The boy Nowaki was-as usual- undeterred by the woman's outburst and twirled the keys he took from her.

"Good morning. I finished my paper route so I thought I'd come right by," he said coolly.

Hitomi screamed, "GET OUT!"

She was close to his face, beyond angry at this point, but Nowaki was still calm as could be.

"I made some breakfast," He pointed at the little table nearby, "If you'd like, please have some."

Looking at the set of food that was delicately placed, Hitomi's stomach growled. It has been awhile since she had a decent meal, why not.

Awkward silence filled the small apartment as the temperamental woman ate the small bowl of rice. She glared her most evil glare at the boy who sat across from her. He was casually mixing some miso soup.

Hitomi's head was killing her. She didn't know if it was from a hangover or from her crying fits that increased recently.

 _No! It was this guy's fault damn it!_

"Why did you come all the way here to ask me to be your tutor anyway?" She asked, a question that had been nagging at her for awhile now.

Nowaki raised an eyebrow, "You don't know."

Hitomi bit into her chopsticks, "Does it look like I know?!"

Nowaki just looked at her and calmly poured himself some tea, "I wonder why."

 _I honestly don't know you idiot!_

The young woman annoyed now more than ever.

Hitomi watched Nowaki wash the dishes, why she didn't chase him out was anybody's guess. Yes, she was aware that the touch of his hands was similar to that other person's but... _No!_ She had to put an end to this. No matter how she cared for that person, he would not return her feelings.

She tucked her knees in - as a personal self-defense. She started doing recently- and leaned back against a stack of books.

 _All that's left if for me to give up,_ She bluntly said to herself in her head.

The giant turned his attention from the dishes and focused them on the brooding woman. She blushed and turned her head abruptly, the sudden movement caused the books behind her to start tumbling.

"Ah!"

Hitomi fell flat on her face as a result and waited for the books to hit her. Something large and warm suddenly covered her, shielding her from the weight.

"You okay?" An open book fell off Nowaki's head as he said this.

The woman he protected was mumbling in irritation. _Not again._

She raised her head and looked up at the man and blushed. Nowaki smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

"You owe me now."

Hitomi made what appeared to be sound that was mixed between a growl and squeal before managing to crawl out of the boys arms.

"B-Bastard... Don't get all excited," She huffed out, the blush still painted on her face.

Nowaki just stood up and smiled.

Hitomi growled before standing and fixing her skirt, "Damn it! Fine, I'll tutor you but..."

She grabbed a book and pointed it to the giant, "...You must adjust to my schedule. I'm very strict so you better be grateful and mentally prepared!"

The man nodded, "Yes ma'am."

That statement alone made the girl blush and she ended up standing while Nowaki picked up the books. Hitomi turned and tried to stop her cheeks from bursting, she was not used to people with straight-forward attitude so she did not know how to react.

The giant saw the petite womans back and placed a hand on her head, giving her a pat, "Hito-chan, you're so cute."

A blizzard of books came flying in his direction as Hitomi picked up whatever book she could with her distance.

"Don't think you're high and mighty just 'cause you're so damn tall!"

Nowaki just stood there with a confused look on his face.

The books continued to fly but he either dodged them or just took it, "How tall are you anyway?! You're huge?!"

"One hundred eighty six centimeters."

That only fueled the girl's anger, "You piss me off!"


	6. Chapter 6

Nowaki Kusama is like a wandering cat.

Swinging her leather messenger bag over her shoulders, Hitomi Kamijou walked home from university to her small apartment. She wore a beige trench coat over a white button down shirt with the two upper buttons unbuttoned, a jean skirt that reached her knees and knee high flat boots. A thin scarf was wrapped around her neck and a brown fedora was planted on her head.

I can't determine how he moves, She thought, stuffing her free hand in her coat pocket. Just when I think he's here, he disappears on me again.

She made it to her door and began to unlock it, Well, it's fine if he keeps cooking meals for me. Beats four hundred yen curry that's for sure.

The brunette opened the door and noticed the giant right away.  
Ah! He's here.

Nowaki, sleeping against the wall of books on the living room/bedroom, wore a grey hoodie and black skinny jeans. A book lay open flat against his stomach, he looked just like a seventeen year old with that sleeping face.

Must be tough, working those six part-time jobs, Hitomi took off her hat and looked at the small coffee table nearby, the study items that needed to be graded were there. But he still gets his studying done.

Soft snores escaped from the giant as he slept.

This guy, soft brown bangs fell over her chocolate eyes, is there a resemblance?  
She looked at those large hands, the very hands that would run through her hair.

No way, Hitomi gently shook her head, The only resemblance he shares with him is...  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Nowaki began to stir from his slumber. He opened his deep blue eyes, surprising her for a moment.

"Oh, welcome home," He greeted gently, rubbing the eye crust from his eyes.  
This caused the girl to stutter out, "R-Right. I'll grade your work, so go wash your face."  
"All right."

Hitomi walked to the little table while taking off her scarf, she sat down and pulled out her red pen. While Nowaki washed his face, the woman began to circle the answers that were correct. After circling the final answer, Hitomi noticed something surprising.  
He got everything right.

She looked up at Nowaki as he splashed water on his face, He pisses me off.  
"Hitomi-chan," Nowaki grabbed a fresh clean towel, "How is your graduation thesis coming along?"  
"I've already done the main points," How come she just answered him? "Although, I may end up having to write another one."  
This made the man curious, he turned to her and wiped his face, "Why?"

Isn't it obvious? Hitomi growled out mentally, "Because I want to stay in school."  
Nowaki was confused, "You're going to repeat a year?"

A book was thrown at his face, Hitomi shot up from her spot on the floor and began to yell.

"You idiot! I may not look it but I'm the top student in humanities! I meant that I want to go to graduate school!"

A chuckle escaped his mouth as Nowaki bent down and picked up the book and he gave it to the fuming woman.

"Wow, that's amazing! Just like Hitomi-chan."

Taking the book back, Hitomi blushed, "Uh... um… Not really… it's not worth making a big deal out of."

She sat down back down, "I'll have you know that I wasn't bragging or anything…," She scratched the back of her head, "Um…"

I feel like a bitch now.

During her fluster, Nowaki sat down on the floor, "Why?"  
Hitomi looked up and Nowaki smiled at her.

"You're an amazing person."

She slowly looked down, Somehow, being with Nowaki throws me off kilter.  
While looking down, she noticed a book that was open, "That book…"

"Oh, sorry," the man picked up the book, "While I was waiting for you, I decided to read it."

"No, it's alright."  
Nowaki closed the book and looked at the title, 25th Century Nostalgia by Usami Akihiko. He noticed that Hitomi had a collection of books by the same author, maybe she was a fan of his work or something.

"Do you like this writer?"

Hitomi's heart thumped against her chest. She gripped her skirt slightly, "Why are you asking me that?"

"You have three copies of every book and you put them all in a safe place," He said, opening the book again. He found where he left off, "I hear he's a student at Teito University too. Hitomi-chan, have you ever met him?" Nowaki's curious smile changed when he sensed that her mood had changed.

"Hitomi-chan?"

"I have. He's a childhood friend of mine," She answered, her hair falling over her eyes, The one I love...' Her eyes widened at her small error, No… The one I used to love…

"I see," The man looked at the book fold and saw a picture of the author, "So that's it."

It was for the best, Hitomi had to let go of her feelings for Akihiko. Events of their sexual mistake invaded her mind again. She truly did believe that if she gave her body to him then maybe, just maybe, he would have seen the feelings she had for him. The feelings she kept ever since she was ten years old.

When I learned that Akihiko's love would never be requited, I took advantage of that fact, She flinched when she remembered how her first love called out another man's name, In that moment I realized that he was feeling intense regret. He slept with someone he didn't even love as a substitute and felt that, in doing so he defiled Takahiro. But even, he couldn't silence his desire for Takahiro. And that hurt him even more.

He cherished him, so he could not touch him.

He doesn't want to destroy everything he has with Takahiro, so he doesn't confess his feelings.

An unrequited love. I understand your feelings so well that it hurts. It's that kindness… that kills me.

Hitomi opened her door when after Nowaki rang the doorbell. Heavy bags were under her normally bright brown eyes and her hair was a mess.

"You look horrible," That was the first thing that the younger man said.  
"Shut up," the woman growled, "I'm irritable from lack of sleep. Don't do anything to piss me off."

Nowaki nodded and walked inside with his tutor's consent. He was carrying a small plastic bag, "I brought something for you. Have some if you liked like."

He then pulled something out of the bag, "And here's a sleeping mask for you."

Crap… I'm feeling weak right now. So I've become vulnerable to kindness…

She looked up and noticed specks of dirt on Nowaki's face and clothing, probably from one of his part-time jobs. So she let him use her shower. Strange...the lack of sleep was making her nice. Too nice.

Nowaki padded out of the bathroom wearing nothing but his black jeans and a towel on his head in an effort to dry his hair. He thanked her for letting him use the shower but he got no response. He went over to the sitting area and found Hitomi, surrounded by her books and many copies of her term paper laying down on the floor sound asleep. The sleeping mask with the yellow duckies stitched on were over her eyes.

In the gentlest of ways, Nowaki pulled the mask off the woman's eyes, "You're going to catch a cold, Hitomi-chan. Get in bed."

Hitomi did not stir, she just turned her head slightly. He lips parted to release and small moan.

Nowaki smiled until he heard a name spill out.

"Aki… Akihiko…'

Black bangs fell over blue eyes as the man felt incredibly jealous. He guided Hitomi's head to where it now facing him. Nowaki got on top of the woman's body, careful not to crush her, and kissed her on the lips.  
"Mm..." Hitomi's eye fluttered opened. Seeing the young mans face so close gave her a mini heart attack.

She screamed.

"WAA!" With the strength of ten men, Hitomi pushed Nowaki off her and scooted back with a wide blush on her face, her hands planted on her mouth, "What the hell are you are doing?!"

"Is Akihiko that childhood friend?" Once again, Nowaki was unfazed by the outburst.

"Eh?"

"You were talking in your sleep."

Hitomi blushed, "Th… This has nothing to do with you!"

Nowaki's eyes clouded over with an expression the woman had never seen before, instinct made her back away. The man crawled towards her. Like a hunter aiming for his prey.

"I wanted... some more time to myself, more time with you...Hitomi-chan. So I quit two of my jobs,"  
Nowaki continued to advance towards Hitomi until her back was to her bed, "Even though it's hard, I was able to get a job with good pay. A job as a construction worker."

"Of course I want to study but I really want to have more time to see you, even if it's for a minute more."

Hitomi's eye widened in shock. What was he talking about?

"Hahaha! Calm down!" She playfully pat the man on the head, "You gotta be tired out and thinking funny."

Nowaki frowned, "What I said normally counts…"

He finally made to where he had Hitomi trapped, he grabbed her hand and had his face to her, "… As a love confession."

A blush found its way on the older woman's tan cheeks.

"If I didn't come right out and say it. You'd never noticed, Hitomi-chan."

Hitomi opened her mouth but no words would come out. Just when she was able to make a decent sentence the doorbell rang. She slipped out of the man's grasp and ran to the door.

"Coming!"

What the heck was that? How could he say that with a serious face? Those questions repeated themselves in Hitomi's head until she opened the door. Standing there was a young man with silver blonde hair and violet eyes that were framed by glasses, he wore a thick beige sweater and jeans with a trench coat.

The young woman's eyes widened in shock, off all people why him?

"Akihiko?"

Nowaki snapped his head where to Hitomi's direction when he heard that name.

Meanwhile Akihiko tilted his head slightly with a raised eyebrow, "You're still alive?"

A tick appeared on Hitomi's head, "What?

"You haven't been to school for a while," The man explained, "I thought you died on the side of the road or something."

"Oh? Well excuse me for having to work on two theses instead of hanging around like the great novelist himself!" Hitomi sassed out with her arms crossed.

Hitomi didn't think that she would see him as she had yet to settle with her feelings. Why did he have to be here? After everything that had happened?

While she was thinking this, Hitomi felt a pat on her head. A cold large hand ran through her tousled hair.

"Don't make fun of me little lady," The man said, "I was really worried. You're eating well right? You look pale."

Ba-dump!

Akihiko… you're too kind…

Hitomi's eyes widened, her heart raced, Please, I can't take it…

Don't touch me...

"Hitomi?"

Don't call my name with that voice.

Behind her bangs, the woman's soft brown eyes began to water. Her face began to flush from the raw emotions she was feeling. If Akihiko didn't feel anything for her then he should stop being so kind to her.

Just then, Hitomi's vision was blocked by another hand with an arm wrapping itself around her waist. Nowaki pulled her back in the apartment and looked at the other man.

"Excuse me but Hitomi-chan is in my care from now on," He said softly but with a small hint of jealously one would see from a husband who had just witnessed another man talking to his wife.

Akihiko looked on with shocked, "Huh?"

"Nowaki?!" the young girl squeaked as she was dragged inside after the younger man slammed the door shut. She struggled to get free.

"You idiot! What were you doing!?" Hitomi broke free from Nowaki and began yelling at him, "That's just asking for a misunderstanding!"

She ran to the middle of the sleeping area rubbing her temples. What possessed him to do this? What will Akihiko think? An unmarried woman with a man in her apartment? What will he think of her?

Her little meltdown was interrupted when Nowaki finally spoke.

"I love you!"

Hitomi stopped thinking when she heard him say that. The room grew silent with the only noises being the sounds of their breathing.

"I asked you to be my tutor," He explained, "Because I fell in love with you at first sight."

'What?'

"Love at first sight?" Hitomi felt the heat rise in her body, "What the hell... Are you talking about…?"

She couldn't bring words out of her mouth. Because she turned completely red and sat on her bed, her back to him.

"First time I saw you, you were crying. It was because on Usami-san, right?" Nowaki walked up to Hitomi, his bare chest close to touching her, he remembered that day he met her "I don't know what happened but I would never do anything to make you cry."

He wrapped his arms around the woman gently, "I was deeply attracted to your crying face but I want to see you laughing."

The blush on Hitomi's face changed from light red to pure scarlet, she drooped down while still being held in Nowaki's gentle arms, "You're so… Direct."

The man tilted his head, "You don't like it this way?"

What he didn't know was that the young woman was used to this kind of style so she had no idea how to react. Needless to say though, she rather liked it. The arms that were still secure around her tightened and she felt a pair of warm lips gently pressing on her neck.

She gasped when a small, pleasant feeling traveled up her body.

"Then… I'll… let… you… get... used… to… me," Nowaki whispered between the kisses, the warmth of you. But from now on, please think about me and only me."

The warmth of Nowaki's arms and the heat from his kisses made Hitomi's body heat up, So hot…

"I love you."

Even though I have always loved Akihiko.

Hitomi began to softly pant from the ministrations. Her heart began to beat violently once again.

The man began to grope the woman's petite body, "Hitomi-chan…. I love you-"

It's all your fault! It's all because…

"-so… I hope you will fall in love with me too."

… You're hands are so warm.

Nowaki moved his head to Hitomi's shoulder, she in turn moved her head. Her lips meet his. They broke away and the man moved to where he was now on the bed, he was still behind the woman. With her consent, Nowaki began to unbutton the white shirt she wore. Slowly, he moved the garment off the slender shoulders until it pooled around her waist, leaving only the white bra Hitomi wore. That was taken off as well.

"Nowaki" means "typhoon". Since when was Hitomi sucked in by it?

Hands traveling everywhere, clothes were discarded, lips becoming swollen from the passionate kisses and soft pants and moan filled the room. Hitomi never once felt this way, being held gently in strong arms as the man's hips began to move. She wrapped her arms around the man as her virginity was taken away. It did not hurt. Maybe because Nowaki was so gentle to her.

She had been dizzied by him. Dazed by him.

Nowaki planted his lips on Hitomi's neck, "Hitomi-chan!"

"Ah!"

By the time she had noticed… Hitomi had fallen in love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait guys.**

Misaki Takahashi, 18, currently a freshman at Mitsuhashi University, economics, and currently freeloading in her landlords/lovers penthouse.

She was sitting down on the pink couch reading what appeared to a BL novel. The landlord of the luxury penthouse she was living in is the author of the book currently in her hands, as well the youngest author in history to win the Naomori Prize.

The great lord Usami Akihiko, age 28. The relationship between the two was the typical landlord and patron kind of deal; if you don't count the favors the landlord wanted from his beautiful patron.

It had two weeks since Misaki lost her virginity to Usami. Ever since then, she kept her distance from the man but the man did the exact opposite. Misaki hated it, even though secretly (she would never admit it to herself, or anyone else) she was beginning to like it.

Misaki's grip tightened on the book. Her frame began to shake.

His pen name when writing boys love novels is _Akikawa Yayoi_. _Yayoi_ because he was born in the month of March.

 _But none of that matters_! She screamed in her head, _The problem is with the content_!

… _ **Misaki exhaled deeply as he released…**_

 _ **Akihiko thrusted himself into the deepest…**_

Misaki ripped the book in half.

"I CAN'T FORGIVE THIS ANYMORE!'

She ran to the man's room and opened the door with a great force.

"DAMN IT USAGI!" She ripped the covers off the man's bed, "WAKE UP! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BOOK!?"

With a temper like that, one would think that Misaki was on her period. But she wasn't, it ended yesterday.

"YOU SAID IT WAS ONLY ONE BOOK. BUT YOU WENT AND MADE ANOTHER ONE!" She held the destroyed book in her hand, "QUIT MAKING ME A FREAKIN' GUY! And when did I ever say-"

A vision of a male Misaki with a shirt opened appeared, " _ **Nooo… Ah, I'm going to melt…**_ "

"-Or anything like-"

The vision appeared again, " _ **Akihiko-san… make me go… crazy**_!"

"- DON'T USE PEOPLE'S NAMES AS YOU LIKE!"

The man on the bed groaned as the girl yelled. He slowly rose up and glared at her while a mass of dark energy swarmed around his head.

"QUIT MAKING ME APPEAR AS YOU WISH!" The temper finally cooled down when Misaki noticed that her landlord was up. That and the dark aura she felt, "Do you… understand…"

Sitting on the bed, wearing nothing but sweatpants, was a very grouchy Usami. Misaki gulped and held the book close.

 _Crap! I forgot that he's scary when he awake!_

"Hehehe, just kidding."

Usami stood up and walked towards the girl in the green button-down dress, "What did you say little lady? I didn't hear you. Say it again."

Misaki continued to laugh in a nervous manner, "N-nothing. It was nothing...hehehehe."

She swiftly turned around, "Sorry for disturbing you!"

But Usami grabbed her arm and threw her on the bed. Misaki squealed and held her hands in frantic prayer.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," She cried out, "I know I was bad, it's my fault!"

Usagi-san grabbed the girl's wrists and pulled them apart. He looked at her face with tired eyes.

"Why do you hate being written about?" he asked bluntly.

Misaki glared up at the man, forgetting about the position they were in, "Are you stupid?! It's only natural! You take people as you please and make them do weird things and also-"

A cold hand traveled up her dress. It gave Misaki a sudden jolt which made her gasp.

"It's not my fault," the man whispered in a deep voice as he began to pull up the fabric. He began to kiss the sweet soft skin that was Misaki.

The girl let out an involuntary moan, "Liar…"

She struggled to push the man off her but he used his weight to keep her down. The soft lips traveled up her body until he rose up to plant a kiss on her lips. The doorbell rang, startling Misaki but also making her happy someone had indirectly interrupted.

"There's someone at the door!"

"Leave it," Usagi-san pressed his lips in Misaki's.

Just a little bit more. Until Misaki gives in to Usagi-san. The tongue war was declared until the bedroom door abruptly opened.

"Good morning!" A young woman with auburn hair and red lips announced, "It's Aikawa from Marukawa books! Usami-sensei, I'm here for your manuscript! It's finished right?"

Oh, how the half-dressed Misaki wished she could die right now.

The little tea kettle whistled as sign that the water was ready. Misaki, who was now dressed, gathered the cup and began to fill the teapot with tea leaves. Aikawa and Usami were in the living room when the older woman walked to the counter where the young girl was.

She held up a box, "Here Misaki-chan, a gift. It's the bear cream puffs you like so much."

Misaki's emerald eyes began to light up when she saw them, "Oh wow! Thank you!"

She gratefully accepted the treats.

"As always, thank you for everything. The present you gave us last time was delicious!"

Aikawa smiled and clapped her hands, "Really?! I'm glad."

Usagi-san yawned and walked to the couch, "I said I was working, why are you here?"

The older woman rolled her eyes and gave the lazy man a bored glare, "If you hate my constant visits, try finishing your manuscripts once in a while."

The younger girl looked at the older woman with deep admiration

She then turned to Misaki and smiled, "Well, at least I can finally meet your cute girlfriend."

 _I'm not his girlfriend_.

"We talked a lot on the phone so this isn't really our first meeting."

Usagi-san, who was looking over his final manuscript, rose an eyebrow, "You and Misaki talk on the phone?"

Aikawa rolled her eyes and walked to the couch, "Well, a 'certain someone' I know all too well has a bad habit of missing deadlines and pretending he's out. I need an informant."

 _Crap_! Misaki almost dropped the tray that held the tea, _She wasn't supposed to tell him!_

"Well," She piped while placing the beverages on the coffee, "I gotta go. School and stuff. Bye!"

With that, she ran to the front door.

She sat down and began to throw on her brown high laced boots. She began to lace up the shoes when she heard a deep voice being her, the same deep voice that sent sweet shivers down her spine.

"What's for dinner?" Usagi-san asked with his arms crossed.

Misaki turned her head, "What do you want to eat?"

"Ebichiri."

"Okay."

She stood up, fastened her bag that was draped over her shoulder, and fixed her shoulder length hair.

"I'm going now," she announced and took a step towards the door.

"Misaki."

Usagi-san's placed his hand on the girl's head, making her stop and blush.

"Be careful when you go out."

That touch alone was enough to make the girl feel weird in her body.

"I-I-I'll be back later."

With those trembling words said, Misaki left the apartment.

 _Not again_ , She thought as she ran out of the building, _Every time he touches me, my body always heats up._

A thick blush appeared on Misaki's cheeks as she wrapped her arms around herself. She will never look at Suzuki-san the same ever again. She stopped at the crossroad and rubbed her arms.

 _I could've pushed him off and called Nii-chan_ , Misaki thought to herself but shook off the idea, _But… it will only cause trouble to him and Nee-chan. And plus, Usagi-san… he… he's really kind to me. And he stops if I say no. Sometimes._

He would stop alright but he always got what he wanted. As long as Misaki was willing.

The girl giggled to herself and the blush softened to a cute pink shade.

Usagi-san was so kind to her but Misaki had a hard time considering him as her boyfriend. But apparently he already called her his girlfriend.

The light turned red and the signal to walk the street lit up. Misaki composed herself and continued with her journey to school.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay new chapter.**

Misaki was late for literature class but was happy to see that 'Devil Kusama' was not there to throw the book at her- literally.

"She already went on maternity leave," Sumi answered for the girl while placing his bowl of ramen down on the table. It was now lunchtime and the two friends decided to eat in the cafeteria where Misaki had explained her reasoning for being late and asked why their literature teacher was not in class.

"She said something about her husband being 'too damn paranoid' or something like that."

Misaki dropped her head down in deep relief, from what she had experienced, Kusama sensei was terrifying. Beyond terrifying and with her being pregnant, her scary temper was said to have increased almost a hundred percent.

"That's a relief," Misaki giggled and slurped a mouthful of her miso noodles, "I don't think I would survive another one of her outburst."

The older boy smiled and finished his lunch, "So… the editor came over this morning."

He received a nod as his answer since Misaki's mouth was full.

"Does she come often?"

The girl gulped down her noodle and placed her chopstick down, "Well, this is the first time I've met her. But she sometimes comes to pick up the manuscripts and she leaves us with gifts when I'm not around."

"But aren't you threatened?"

"Huh?"

Sumi sighed, to be young, naïve and in love, lovely. Just lovely. He took a sip of his tea and began to explain.

"She comes and enters your home as she pleases so it seems like she has a key. Is that normal?"

Misaki tilted her head in deep confusion. What is senpai talking about?

"So I take it that he gives key to editors for other publishing companies?"

"… I don't know about that."

Seeing his kohai's puzzled caused the man smirk, "I see."

Sumi leaned back and crossed his arms, "It might mean that Usami-san is dating that woman."

Hearing those words, Misaki felt her stomach drop and she abruptly stood up, "No way! That's not true!"

Her senpai smiled in amusement and leaned on the table, "'Not true'?"

Misaki froze on her spot and noticed that other people were watching. She sat back down and ate her soggy noodles in a frenzy. It really was impossible and that was the truth. Usagi-san may have a good academic record with a large salary and owns a really large home. And Misaki will admit, Usagi-san is a very handsome man so it might be one of the reasons who he was popular.

But he's not the kind of person to two-time someone!

 _I mean, he went and told me that he loves me. But he gave her a key._

She placed her empty bowl down and began to sulk, 'Why am I getting worked up about it?'

The bell began to ring. Lunch was over.

"Well it's time to study, study, study," Sumi stood up and grabbed his bag.

The girl sighed and stood up as well. Maybe hitting the books might distract her for a while.

Just then, Sumi swung an arm around Misaki's shoulders, "You know, you may live with him but he still has private matters right? If you ever think that you're intruding, come live with me."

He gave her a playful squeeze, "But we'll have to sleep together since I only have one set of futons."

A large blush appeared on Misaki's cheeks, "SENPAI!"

Sumi chuckled and dragged the girl out of the cafeteria.

 _As I thought, I'm weird,_ Misaki thought to herself.

Her senpai was touching her but she felt nothing unlike Usagi-san who made her heart race every time he would hold her.

 _Why is it only Usagi-san?_

The door swung open and before Misaki was the editor herself.

"Ah Misaki-chan! Welcome home," Aikawa smiled when she saw the young girl.

The younger girl's heart stopped for a minute but she found her voice, "Oh… Did your meeting just end?"

The woman smiled and gave a nod, "Yes, but only because we decided to discuss future projects. I'm sorry for staying so long."

Misaki raised her hands up and said, "Oh no don't be. Thanks for your hard work."

 _Do meeting usually last this long?_

For courtesy, the younger girl decide to escort the editor out of the building.

"You know," Aikawa spoke, "even though he takes the jobs, he acts as if it were slave labor or something."

Misaki giggled, "That's just like him. He always acts dead whenever it's time to leave the office."

She left out were Usagi-san would grab the girl and hold her for a recharge. A small practice she was beginning to enjoy but she would never admit it.

The red haired laughed, "If only he keeps up with the deadlines. But still, I enjoy the work and I'm grateful he stuck with me after this time."

"Are you a fan?" The question slipped out of Misaki's mouth.

She received the answer, "First and foremost, I'm Usami Akihiko's fan."

Once again, Misaki's heart stopped. The weird emotions she was feeling began to churn within the pit of her stomach and she felt as she was about to faint. But she stayed calm and smiled before waving goodbye to the editor.

Aikawa smiled again and began to walk off before stopping after a few steps. She turned around and spoke softly.

"I'm glad sensei found you. He may be rough around the edges buts he's a great guy."

She then proceeded to leave.

Misaki blushed and looked down on the floor. She wondered about that statement but another question loomed over her head.

 _Aikawa-san really understands him. She trusts him. So…. What about Usagi-san?_

"I'm ho-UWAA!"

Misaki dropped her bag from shock when she saw the living room she had cleaned this morning. Stacks of papers and books littered all over the ground and dozens were stacked up on the coffee table.

She growled to herself and stalked towards the huge mess, fully intending on killing the arrogant and lazy author.

 **Yay more to come in a week or two. This was the last chapter that the original author left me, so from now on the chapter will be written solely by me, but with the original authors intentions.**

 **Roningirlkisa: Yes, Misaki is very tsundere, no?**

 **Kibou32: Yeah, it is a bit weird. However, like I said, up till the next chapter, all the chapters were originally written by the original author. Check out some of her stories too! I will keep an eye on my writing and proof read it more carefully.**

 **Thanks for your reviews guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Yay new chapter.**

 **This chapter is written solely by me.**

 **I've recently come out of my writers block and I've lots of inspiration, so if you read any of my other stories, look forward to me updating them within the next few weeks and/or months. Basically the chapters are gonna be based off of each episode, with some things added in or maybe taken out. Also, part of the reason why I haven't updated in forever is because I could not find the episodes, full and English dubbed, to watch on YouTube. Thanks to my boyfriend, I now can watch all of the seasons, the OVA, and the commentary on KissAnime. It's an amazing site!**

 **This chapters really only half of episode 4. I'll get around to writing that one soon.**

Chapter 9

Misaki stalked forward to her landlord, "What's all this? What's going on?"

Usami lifted his eyes from the book he currently had in his hands, smiling at her. "Welcome back." Misaki blushed softly and muttered, "Why are there books all over the place? This some sort of book fair..?"

Usami plopped down on his fuchsia settee(1) and turned his attention back to his book, "I started putting some reference material together for my next project, and I somehow ended up with all of this."

Misaki stood next to the couch and nodded softly, "I see..." She let her eyes drift around, glancing at the books and reading their titles. Her brow twitched when she caught the sight of a book called _When The Donut Hole is Filled._ Misaki growled to herself, _what kind of project are we talking about here..? He's always being perverted and gross, and that book title doesn't sound so innocent, especially when it comes to Uasgi..._

"Misaki."

The teen turned her attention to Usagi once more and blushed when she realized she had been spacing out. The author kept his gaze on his book, but he patted the spot next to him on the pink couch. Misaki's brow twitched once again and smirked suddenly.

She plopped down onto her plump, cute ass right next to Usami, but not before pushing Suzuki right up against Usami and squishing the bear between them. "Ah, there we go."

She picked up a random book from the pile on the coffee table and pretended to read through it. In reality, her mind was reeling, thinking about her earlier conversation with Aikawa. "I...I ran into Aikawa in the hall just now." The author blinked slowly before humming, not sounding too interested. "Oh, really."

Misaki nodded and kept her eyes focused on the book right in front of her nose, "She's really pretty, isn't she?" Akihiko lifted a brow and leaned forward, copying Misaki and buried his nose into one of his own books. "Is she?"

Misaki scowled for a moment, "H-Have you two known each other long? You two seem pretty close."

"Not really."

She lifted her book up past her nose to hide her not so subtle glare, "So, do you always give your editors a house key?"

"Of course not, brat. Aikawa is the only one."

Misaki jerked slightly when she heard that and gripped the book tightly, her knuckles turning white from her intense hold. "...Why is Aikawa the only one?"

AKihiko turned his head and stared at her, snapping his book shut. Misaki could feel his intense gaze on her and all of a sudden she felt very awkward. She jerked her head towards him and frowned, "W-What?!"

Usami leaned froward slightly and uttered, "You can't!" Misaki blinked, confused. "What?"

"Forget about her, Misaki! She's a demon with a woman's face." He pointed at her, "If you get close to her, she'll devour you in one fell swoop."

Misaki blinked, astounded. "What the hell? She's a nice person. She's pretty, and she always brings tasty treats with her when she comes over."

Usami groaned softly and rested his head in his hand, "Give up on her, it can only go badly."

Misaki's shoulders slumped and her haze fell from the book. _Why are you saying that? Why are you being so insistent?_

 _Is...Is he actually in love with her?_

"Misaki." Suddenly a large and strong hand gripped her slim jaw and pulled her closer to his body. She gasped quietly and right before he was close enough to press his lips to hers, she jumped up and stomped away. Suddenly the mans strong hand shot out and gripped Misaki's wrist tight. He pushed her forward against the wall next to the staircase, pulling her arms up and pinning them above her head.

"L-Let me go, Usagi! You're hurting me!" She cried, struggling to escape from his grasp.

The author said nothing. Misaki quieted her struggles, noticing the authors unusual stillness. Usami drew in a quick breath, "You've been avoiding me."

"You're just imagining things!"

Usami took a step forward and wrapped his free arm around Misaki's waist. The teen gasped softly and cried out when she felt the hand slip further down her stomach, down into her pants. She felt his stone cold hand press against her _down there_ and slip inside. She renewed her struggle, breathing heavily and trying to restrain her moans. "S-Stop touching me, please! Please!"

Usami rested his chin against the top of her head, whispering so lowly Misaki barely heard him, "How do you really feel about me...?"

Everything was quiet in the penthouse. Misaki was so frozen one would think she had just been in the Arctic. "W-Why are you asking all of a sudden?"

Usami sighed softly, "I never got around to asking you that night...It's about time I got an answer, Misaki."

Misaki's face flushed and she stuttered out, "I-I don't know..."

Usami's hand slowly released Misaki's pinned hands, the hand somehow feeling even colder than usual, but Misaki was left wishing he would place his hand upon hers again.

She slid down the wall, her knees folding under her and her head bowed between her arms. The man who had been pinning her just a moment ago reached down and patted her head gently, "Sorry. I got ahead of myself."


End file.
